Yavin Prime
|coord = P-6 |xyz = |rutas = |distancia = 40.500 años luz |dia = 24 horas locales |año = 4.818 días locales |clase = Gigante gaseoso |diametro = 198.500 km |atmosfera = Tóxica |clima = Hostil (tormentas químicas y electromagnéticas) |gravedad = Pesada (400% de la estándar) |terreno = Gigante gaseoso |agua = 0% |interes = *Estación Yavin *Estación Buscadora de Gemas *Estación Turbina Achtnak |fauna = |flora = |especies = Criaturas globulares flotantes |otrasespecies = Ninguna |idioma = Ninguno |gobierno =Ninguno |poblacion = Ninguna |gentilicio = |ciudades = |imports = Ninguna |exports = Gemas corusca |afiliacion = *Imperio Infinito *República Galáctica *Imperio Galáctico *Nueva República *Nueva Orden Jedi *Imperio Yuuzhan Vong *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres }} Yavin Prime, también conocido como Yavin (Yavin pronunciación: YAH-vin), era un gigante gaseoso de color rojo brillante del sector Alcance Gordian (parte del Macrosector Joya Brillante). Descripción [[Archivo:Yavin.jpg|thumb|left|180px|El Halcón Milenario aproximandose a Yavin.]] Estaba ubicado en la parte posterior del Alcance Gordian, una hiperruta de la cual el sector obtenía su nombre. Yavin era mejor conocido por su luna, Yavin 4, que era la ubicación de la base de la Alianza Rebelde antes de su descubrimiento y casi destrucción en la Batalla de Yavin. De sus 26 lunas en total, Yavin tenía otras dos lunas que eran habitables; Yavin 8 y Yavin 13. La atmósfera de Yavin estaba formada por espesas nubes, las cuales eran barridas por violentos vientos huracanados. Cualquier nave que entrara a la atmósfera sin contar con una baliza de rastreo se perdería rápidamente, ya que su piloto se desorientaría por los vientos. Se creía que estas tormentas duraban todo el camino hacia la superficie sin detenerse. La inmensa presión atmosférica también era algo con lo que lidiar, ya que podía aplastar fácilmente a una nave desprotegida. Fue por estas razones que Yavin fue elegido como el lugar inicial para deshacerse de la superarma Imperial Triturador de Soles. Sin embargo, el casco súper fuerte del Triturador de Soles mostró resistencia a la densa atmósfera de Yavin, y fue lo suficientemente resistente como para aguantar hasta su recuperación por parte de Kyp Durron. Historia thumb|left|180px|Yavin orbitado por la [[Estación de Combate Orbital EM-1|Estrella de la Muerte.]] El sistema Yavin fue conquistado por los Rakata durante el reinado de su Imperio Infinito, pero luego fue abandonado. Después de la Gran Guerra Sith, la Estación Yavin orbitó alrededor del planeta y fue utilizada para la “pesca” de gemas corusca hasta que estalló en el 3.956 ABY y se estrelló en Yavin 22. Poco después de la Batalla de Yavin, el Barón Orman Tagge construyó la Estación Turbina Achtnak, escondida dentro del gigante gaseoso, desde donde lanzó ataques TIE a la Estación Massassi; Achtnak fue destruida por Luke Skywalker. Más tarde, Lando Calrissian estableció la Estación Buscadora de Gemas en la órbita del gigante, para la “pesca” de gemas corusca. La Estación Buscadora de Gemas fue atacada por las fuerzas de la Academia de las Sombras. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, los yuuzhan vong conquistaron Yavin junto con el resto del Sistema Yavin en el 26 DBY tras la captura del Praxeum Jedi. Detrás de escena El juego de PC Star Wars: Rebellion afirma erróneamente que Yavin Prime está en el sector Sumitra. Apariciones * * *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' * * * *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''Death Star'' *''Empire 9: Darklighter, Part 2'' *''Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3'' *''Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Empire 11: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell, Part 2'' *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World!'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search!'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''Untitled Pizzazz Star Wars Story, Part I'' * *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Rebellion 12: Small Victories, Part 2'' * *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader 1'' * *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' * *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' *''I, Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' * *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria II: Renacimiento'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * * Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' * * *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * *''Strongholds of Resistance'' }} Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Planetas gigantes gaseosos Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Infinito Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Jedi Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Planetas del Alcance Gordian Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Sith Categoría:Sistema Yavin